Fall For You
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: When you've fallen so deep for someone, it's not easy just letting go. The pain is there and it hurts a lot but if you face it, just maybe you can let go...


.:: signifies a memory or scene change ::. Enjoy!

AU

The cool breeze swept across the night as a girl walked along a path. Leaves were starting to fall along the pavement and the girl tugged her cardigan to her chest. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she quickly wiped away the tear from her eyes.

A memory came back to her.

.::

The first time she met him was years ago when they had this club together. She watched as he was loved and adored by everyone, but then she stayed in the shadows, supporting and working hard in the club. She broke away chances of being famous and instead, kept low.

But he noticed her. He befriended her and talked to her. He changed her; charmed her and a simple smile would make her weak in the knees. She was always shy around him but was friends with everyone else. She was outgoing with everyone else; she couldn't even have eye contact with him. When she did, she would blush. Her best friend felt the same about him for a while, before deciding that it wasn't real. She started liking another guy and got serious with him.

::.

The girl wiped another tear and noticed she was at the park where she gave him a box of stars with song lyrics written in it. The girl sat on the swings as memories came back to her.

.::

She was learning how to play volleyball and they were playing together. A girl that was somewhat new to the club was near and needed help. He left her to help her. The girl smiled and thanked him before looking at her and then going back to playing.

::.

.::

Another time, they were just walking and her best friend and boyfriend came up to them and started talking to them. The rest of the day, the two had no contact with each other.

::.

The girl wiped her tears again. _'Why does it hurt so much? Although I saw all the signs…I knew he didn't like me that way from the start.' _The girl let out a shaky breath as she started to push the swing.

She stopped and let the swing go. She started to rock back and forth.

.::

"You're leaving?" She had asked him two months ago; surprised. He had nodded with a small smile.

"Yea, Cambridge accepted me. Plus, I have no family to worry about…" He said before his gaze traveled to the girl with red hair whom he gotten close with. He let out a sigh and she looked down at the floor. "Hey…don't be upset. I'll be coming back to visit!" The girl forced a smile at him and he smiled back.

"You better!" She said before she looked at the time. "Oh no…I have to go home now." The girl said.

"I'll walk you home." He offered. She smiled and nodded.

The red-haired girl came up to them and asked them for directions and he smiled at her before offering to bring her there. The girl paused before walking off. He spun around to tell her sorry but noticed she walked off already. He shrugged and nodded at the girl.

::.

She sighed for the hundredth time that night and lazily checked her phone. She had turned her phone on silent and noticed she had 16 missed calls. 10 of them were from her mother, 4 from her best friend, 1 from her best friend's boyfriend and another call from one of her other friends. She sighed. Her phone flashed again; signaling an incoming call. She glanced at it. It was from the guy she liked. She let out a choked sob and threw the phone hard. It cracked against the floor far away. Tears started falling again.

Another memory tormented her.

.::

He sat on the beach with the group from the club. He nodded at her as he started strumming the notes of the song. They were celebrating her best friend's birthday on the beach. Instead of the tradition birthday song, they came up with something together for her.

_You sat on the rocks…_

_Alone by yourself,_

_You always had a smile_

_Even when you're alone_

_You're brave, you're strong_

_You're always so happy and you…_

_Never frownin'_

_It's your birthday, girl,_

_Why don't you get up…_

_And let loose?_

_And start moving around._

_Bridge_

_You never loved someone more_

_You never looked at someone else this way_

_And I know that you are happy_

_So that's why, I didn't give him a lecture_

_And now…I say, it's your birthday, girl_

_So why don't you get up _

_And dance with him now?_

_Let him twirl you around,_

_You're a princess today._

_So smile and don't cry no more_

_You're not alone anymore_

The girl finished the song and her best friend hugged her tightly. The girl smiled and thanked her crush for playing the guitar. He just smiled before the red haired girl talked to him. The girl just walked away.

::.

The girl hummed the tune of the song they worked on together as she felt her tears dry up and after she had calmed down a little.

"Daidouji-san!" A familiar voice called out. She quickly wiped away the tears and saw him pick up her now shattered phone. He locked his eyes with her. "What's the matter?" Her crush asked. The girl, Tomoyo Daidouji shook her head. "It can't be nothing."

She looked down.

"You can trust me, you know that." Tomoyo's shoulders shook as he saw tears splash onto the ground. He took a step closer to her.

"Don't…" He ignored her and hugged her.

"I'm your friend. Don't try to hide things from me. Your mother's worried and Sakura-chan is too. Syaoran's looking for you too." He said to her. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"Don't…come closer to me." Tomoyo said as she wiped her tears angrily. He gave her a look of confusion. "Do you want to know what's bothering me?" He nodded. "Then I'll tell you." She said looking into his eyes. "I like you, A LOT. Okay? So much that I think I'm going crazy. I'm scared, you know…I've never felt this way before." Tomoyo said as she looked down at the floor. "I hate you at the same time, Hiiragizawa-san…for making me feel this way."

Eriol Hiiragizawa was stumped. Never would he have known that Tomoyo Daidouji liked him so much. Heck, he didn't even know she liked him. He didn't say anything. "But I know you like Mizuki-chan." Ah, yes, Kaho Mizuki…the girl who was smart and intelligent and had a charming aura. He had a soft smile on his face at the mention of her name. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"You know what…Hiiragizawa-san?" He looked at her. She had a look of determination in her eyes. "I'm going to forget about you." She said before she grabbed the shattered phone from his hand. She left the park and dumped her phone into the trash.

He looked at her as she walked away from the park.

.:: ::.

A week later

"Bye Eriol-kun! You better write!" Sakura said as a tear fell from her eyes. Eriol looked at her sisterly before giving her a hug. Syaoran waited until he let go. They pounded and then Syaoran patted his back.

"Come back soon, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said. Before Eriol was going to make fun of him, Sakura shoved Tomoyo to Eriol.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't forget to say bye to Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo looked at Eriol before smiling. He had an awkward smile too.

"Good luck in Cambridge…and don't forget to write, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo said before giving him a small hug. "I…am still going to try and forget about you." She whispered in his ears before letting go of the hug. "Sorry, guys. I can't stay. I have orientation at the university." They nodded. "Farewell, Hiiragizawa-san."

.:: ::.

Eriol looked at the airport as his airplane took off. "Goodbye…Tomoyo Daidouji-san."

0

0

0

A/N: I feel like I've been away from Fanfiction for so long. So...I wanted to write something. It's short, but I hope it's not confusing. I feel like I'm really out of practice... but I hope you enjoy it. About the other stories that I have, I might delete it or continue it. I'm not so sure but it's been a while since I written, so I might just delete them. But hope you enjoyed this story! xD


End file.
